


Letters Home

by Melina



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Highlander, The Sentinel
Genre: Comedy, Crack Fic, Crossover, Epistolary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-09-09
Updated: 1998-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-02 00:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melina/pseuds/Melina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which three erstwhile heroes have something in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters Home

**Author's Note:**

> Not for the humor-impaired.

Dear Joe,

I know it's been a while since you've heard from me. I'm sure you have half the Watchers in the western world out looking for me, and I apologize for that. I needed some time on my own to try to come to terms with everything that's happened.

I'm at an old Buddhist monastery here in Malaysia. The peace and serenity that I've found here have helped me to realize that I was used as a weapon to kill Richie. I've been studying and training, and I'm almost ready to come back and face the battle ahead. I'm sure that you feel betrayed by my disappearance, and I don't blame you, but I need your help. I hope that you can find it within yourself to forgive me and help me face what must come. I'll look for you once I'm back in Paris. If you see Amanda, give her my love. And if you see Adam, tell him I'm sorry for asking him to do what I did that night. It wasn't fair.

Duncan

P.S. You may not recognize me; I've lost some weight and cut my hair.

P.P.S. Remind me to tell you about the interesting people I met here.

~~~~~~~

Dear Giles,

I know it's been way too long since you've heard from me. I'm sorry about that--I never wanted to disappoint you. But I needed to get away from Sunnydale -- sending Angel to hell was the hardest thing I've ever done, and I just couldn't face it there.

I'm at an old monastery in Malaysia. I've learned some cool chants and met some interesting people here. One of them's a guy who has a Watcher too, though his Watcher's not supposed to help him or anything. Kinda weird, huh? He's had a worse year than I've had -- at least I didn't cut Angel's head off or anything. That would be kinda gross. Besides killing his best friend, Duncan has some serious repression issues when it comes to this other friend of his. Speaking of repression reminds me of this other guy here -- well, that's a whole 'nother Oprah, and I'll tell you about it when I get home. Do me a favor though -- if I'm ever as repressed as he is, just go ahead and kill me, 'kay?

I'll be home soon. Tell Willow and Xander and Oz I said hi (okay, tell Cordie too) and check on my mom for me.

TTFN  
Buffy

P.S. You may not recognize me 'cuz I got a haircut.

~~~~~~~

Dear Simon,

Sorry it's been so long since I've been in touch. I just couldn't stay in Cascade after Blair died -- I had to get away. I thought about going back to Peru, but somehow I ended up in this monastery in Malaysia. The clean air and simple life have helped to put things in perspective.

I've met some interesting people here, too. They both have people called Watchers...sort of like a Guide but not really, I guess. I may be responsible for Blair's death, but at least I didn't chop off his head or send him to hell or anything. It's amazing how other people's problems can make yours a little easier to deal with, ya know?

I think I'm ready to come home. I hope my job is still waiting for me, it's all I've got left.

Jim

P.S. You may not recognize me -- I shaved my head.

~ the end ~

_Posted September 9, 1998_


End file.
